


This Time of Night

by Tonizzao3



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, I guess this is going to turn into multiple nights where the boys get restless, M/M, Massaging, Raw Smut, a threesome somewhere, after workout care, cute boyfriends, it gets a little rougher in the second part, kiho, minhyuk will be here sometimes, mostly kiho, soft, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizzao3/pseuds/Tonizzao3
Summary: A collection that sort of has a connection from one one shot to the next. Mainly about kiho helping each other out during that time of night.





	1. This Time of Night 1~

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY~~ :)

Wonho closes the door to the dorm softly. He’s getting home late from a tiring workout and doesn’t know who’s asleep. He stayed so late because he kept running the upcoming schedule through his head, his mind constantly wandering. Sighing quietly, he hears soft step and meets kihyun in the kitchen. 

 

“Kihyuniieeeee” Wonho whines.

 

“Wonho-ah” Kihyun whispers back, trying the informality. He always does at this time at night, but doesn’t know how Wonho truly feels about it. Yet, Wonho always gives a small smile. Like the one he gives now. Kihyuns heart skips a beat at the beautiful man he eyes up and down in front of him. Feeling Kihyuns eyes Wonho stretches, groaning some, a little too dramatically, to get Kihyun to realize. Kihyun smiles rolling his eyes and grabs Wonho's wrist, dragging him to the couch. Wonho sits down sideways, Kihyun sitting behind him. Wonho feels one small thigh against his hip, the top of the boys foot under his heel. Kihyuns other leg is slightly wrapped around Wonho's other hip, his foot in the older boys lap. 

 

Wonho hears Kihyun twist the cream he always uses open, his muscles sore and tingly. As Kihyun starts massaging his back, Wonho rubs the boys calf lightly. Kihyuns hands always feel nice on his back after a long workout. Especially his fingers. Kihyun works his fingers diligently, always loving this part of the night. He’s said it time and time again, he loves wonho's body. Being able to massage his muscles almost every night is the cherry on top of a long day. Now he takes his time, making sure to feel every muscle. Also to make sure he feels the tension in the older boys back go away and he has his soft baby again under his hands. When he’s almost finished he does a final up and down run with his palm along the length of his back. Wonho's muscles feel at ease always thanks to Kihyun. 

 

Wonho feels the boy move closer, Kihyuns chest brushing his back, as his hands snake around his chest. Kihyun cups Wonho's pecs and Wonho gives a light squeeze to the boys calf, drawing circles around his ankle. Kihyuns fingers trace Wonho's nipples and he pinches lightly. Wonho throws his head back into Kihyuns shoulder, swallowing his lip to hold back a moan. Kihyun moves his hands lower massaging over Wonho's abs, tracing over every muscle on the older boys abdomen. Wonho's muscles feel like fire, but not from the work out. All from the blood rushing downwards. Kihyuns hands find Wonho's hip bones and he squeezes lightly, caressing them as he shyly plays with Wonho's waistband. Wonho rubs the leg that is over his own, squeezing sometimes. Kihyun traces the waistband back to under wonho's navel and he can feel his hard on. But it was almost impossible not to see it anyways, with the short shorts he always wears to the gym. Kihyun eyes the bulge smirking behind Wonho’s shoulder.

 

Sitting up a little kihyun gives a small peck to Wonhos shoulder, nuzzling his face into the older boys neck, as he pushes his hands below the hem. Wonho gasps throwing his head back again onto Kihyuns shoulder, as kihyun starts massaging Wonho's penis. Wonho leans back into Kihyun, one hand squeezing his calf the other holding his bicep as he gasps and hums with every stroke. Kihyun smiles into Wonho's neck, leaving small kisses and bites, sometimes tracing his ear lobe. Wonho squeezes Kihyun tighter, pursing his lips together to hold the sounds from coming out, as he feels his stomach tighten. Trying to sink more into Kihyun and gripping his leg and arm more, Wonho starts convulsing a little, scrunching his face, making little noises inward, as he spills over. Kihyun massages a little more helping him over his orgasm, then pulls his hand out wiping it on Wonho's shorts. He holds Wonho, his arms wrapped around the others chest, tracing his pecs, giving small kisses on his shoulder. 

 

Wonho, still holding Kihyuns one arm, turns his head to give small kisses to his bicep, once his breath is normal. He looks up at the other and Kihyun leans down kissing his forehead before Wonho drags him into a soft kiss. Wonho pulls away, turning around and straddling Kihyun. Wonho kisses him softly, first on his lips then along his jawline, pushing him down gently on the couch. Wonho lifts Kihyuns shirt a little, kissing his tummy while gripping his thighs lightly. 

 

Kihyun puts a finger under Wonho's chin pulling his chin up to meet his gaze, “no wonho.” He smiles small. 

 

“I need to repay you for what you just gave to me.” He smiles dragging his tongue along the others waistband. 

 

“Wonho…” Kihyun runs his fingers through Wonho's hair, Wonho stopping laying his chin on Kihyuns tummy, pouting. “Just come up here and cuddle.” Wonho groans blowing a raspberry before crawling up and laying his head on Kihyuns chest. Kihyun grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and Wonho helps adjust it over them. Wonho puts his hand up Kihyuns shirt tracing the boys side. He finds the others nipple and traces it lightly. 

 

Kihyun moves Wonho's hand away kissing his forehead and saying, “another time.” Wonho smiles, kissing Kihyuns chest again, leaving his hand in the others shirt, falling into a lulled breath. Kihyun traces Wonho's back, occasionally threading his fingers through the older boys hair before he falls into a lulled sleep too. 


	2. This Time Of Night 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho finally pays Kihyun back, but not in the way he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY~~~

All the dishes in the sink makes for a sad faced kihyun. All the other members have have somehow trotted to their rooms leaving the kitchen a mess. They’re lucky it wasn’t kihyun who cooked tonight so he doesn’t mind getting to work. He scrapes the little scraps they left over in the trash before throwing the dishes on the counter next to the sink. Placing some plates that were left out on the table in the sink, he turns the faucet on to fill it. Finally getting the island top clean he turns and huffs out a breath before working on the dishes.

 

Kihyun works diligently at the plates that have more food stuck to them. He groans not understanding why some of them can’t try and rinse before sticking them in the sink. He starts mumbling curses, scrubbing harder.

 

“I’m supposed to be making you say that.” He hears wonho's voice. Wonho's arms wrap around Kihyuns waist, and he kisses the back of his neck softly. Kihyun stops, sighing. 

 

Then he smirks turning his head to eye Wonho from his periphery, “Oh really?”

 

Wonho hums, holding Kihyuns head to kiss along his jawline. Kihyun turns away to work at the dish some more, “I still need to get these done. There’s too many of us in one house to let these go for even one day.”

 

Wonho pushes into Kihyuns back a little, Kihyun feeling his hard on, making his own tingle. “I didn’t say you had to stop,” wonho whispers into Kihyuns ear, tracing his ear lobe lightly with his tongue, tracing down his neck where he sucks softly. “A little break is okay, after all, I did say that I wanted to repay you.” Wonho grabs Kihyuns dick, pushing himself more against Kihyuns back. Kihyun almost drops the dish in his hand, supporting himself on the side of the counter, biting his lip hard. 

 

“The others…” He breathes out trying to fight the moans from Wonho’s hand stroking slowly outside his pants. 

 

“The others will be okay. No ones coming into the kitchen for now.” Wonho whispers, pumping a little more, kissing the boys shoulder and neck, grinding himself into Kihyuns ass. 

 

He stops a second to turn Kihyun around, Kihyun stopping him, wrapping Wonho’s arms around him again, “Take me.” Kihyun whispers.

 

“What?” Wonho asks surprised.

 

Kihyun turns his head to meet Wonho’s gaze. He wraps his hand around Wonho’s backside, squeezing Wonho’s ass and pulling his hips in more, “Take me. Here. Like this.” 

 

Smiling, he leans in for a deep kiss, using one hand on kihyuns crotch to hold him in place as wonho grinds harder, moaning into the boys neck. Kihyun grips the sink. Feeling wonho's tight grip on his dick, and the others flustered cock pressed into his ass almost makes his knees buckle. Wonho slips his hand in the back on kihyuns pants, massaging his ass cheek harshly. Taking his hand out he sucks on his fingers, getting them slick. Sliding his hand back in, careful not to wipe any of his wetness off, he presses lightly against kihyuns entrance. Kihyun gasps a little, pushing his hips back, wonho's fingers sliding in with some resistance. Wonho starts moving slowly, doing his best to prep and stretch with scissoring, spreading his fingers wide, as wide as they can go. Wonho forgot to bring lube so he has to make sure Kihyun is fully prepped for the difference of his fingers to his cock. He pushes a third finger in, kihyun gasping and hissing, his knuckles turning white against the sink edge. Spreading his fingers a few more times he pulls them out, grabbing Kihyuns ass tightly. Kihyun feels bare when wonho removes his other hand from his crotch. Confused he turns his head seeing wonho kneeling, then feels his pants being pulled down some. The cool air makes his ass tingle, but the heat comes back as wonho massages his ass from his crouched position.

 

“I forgot lube so i gotta prep you well.” Kihyun watches as Wonho presses his lip to each ass cheek first before sliding his tongue over his hole. Shoving his tongue in and out, terrible squelching sounds fill the air. Wonho spits and licks, making sure his entrance is sopping and aching for him. Pulling away, wonho's nose is covered in his own saliva, and he believes kihyuns hole is ready. Standing he unbuttons his pants, moaning quietly when his flustered cock is released from it's cage. 

 

Wonho traces the back of kihyuns ear to the nape of his neck with his finger. Wonho asks if Kihyun is ready and he gets a small yes back. Placing at his entrance wonho rubs his tip up and down the others hole. Kihyun bites back small moans scrunching his face, and pushing his ass back. Pushing slowly, wonho realizes all he did was for naught and there still wasnt enough lubricant with all his saliva, for he still meets a lot of resistance. Wanting to help Kihyun fight the first parts of the burning sensation he sticks his knuckle in the others mouth and allows him to bite his finger as he pushes all the way in. kihyun bites hard, a warmth spreading all over his pelvis. Almost breaking skin, he lightens up on his biting, wiggling his hips to adjust to the cock that fills him. Wonho pulls his hand away from Kihyuns mouth, caressing his hips lightly, and moves his hips in a couple circles to help the others hole go from pain to pleasure. When he gets a moan instead of the previous hisses, he smiles, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in completely, kihyun unintentionally moaning loudly. “I guess you don't care about the others anymore.” wonho teases, whispering. He leans close and kisses the others nape.

 

Wrapping his hand around the others waist, he starts moving slowly. Kihyun follows rhythm, going as far as he can forward, his dick brushing the cabinet. Both the cabinet hitting his dick and wonho moving slowly is too much for him to contain and he doesn't hold back his moans now. Every slow thrust drags out slow loud moans. Wonho smirks at first, then throws his head back following suit and moaning loudly as well. The moans almost echo off the wall. Kihyuns moans get shorter when wonho speeds up his thrusts, the dirty sounds of skin on skin now filling the room. Kihyun bends over a little, the new angle hitting a spot that makes him winded and he gasps for any breaths he can try to get. 

 

Wonho ends his pleasure for a few seconds pulling him up and spinning them around to bend kihyun over the island. Gripping the boys hips he leans back, thrusting harder, kihyuns asscheeks as red as they can get. His hole burns terribly, but he doesn’t want it to stop. He wishes pleasure like this could last so much longer. The angle wonho is hitting him from has him gasping more than moaning. Every time he tries to move to touch his neglected cock, wonho thrusts again and he constricts against the other cocks. Wonho follows a steady pace, reaching around to pull kihyuns dick out of his pants. The moan escaping kihyuns mouth is too loud he think he’s about to tip, yet holds it together. However only barely. Feeling Wonho squeezing and letting his dick move along his cupped hand to the rhythm of his fucking has his abdomen warm and in knots.

 

Slowing some wonho stands back up, repositioning himself to lean towards kihyun. Kihyun tries to get a solid breath but it’s taken away when wonho starts again, but it’s the fastest he’s gone tonight. Going so fast Wonho’s loses kihyuns dick a few times, but always gets it back squeezing harder each time. There’s so many sounds kihyun doesn’t know where to place all of them. There’s his skin squeaking against the island top, mixed with the slapping of Wonho against his ass, and the small sounds kihyun can barely make at this point that are in time with each fast thrust. His pelvis aches against the edge but he finds himself lifting his legs. Seeing that, Wonho grips both thighs leaning back again keeping the fast pace. Feeling him at this angle again brings the warmth all over kihyun, as he places his forehead against the cool countertop, scrunching his face. 

 

Trying to grip for something kihyun reaches across and holds the other side of the island. His body bounces harshly back and forth, as the warmth reaches his cock making it twitch and start to leak. Without wonho slowing he comes with a choked moan that turns to high pitched moans, his body taught and only moving with Wonho. Wonho starts pushing slower until it’s almost as if he’s in slow motion and he convulses standing there, gripping kihyuns thighs hard, more than likely leaving marks. Coming down from his orgasm slowly, Wonho sets Kihyuns down gently, pulling out, with a mess all over the floor. Kihyun still lays there bent over holding the other edge of the island, breathing heavily. Wonho leans down kissing up the others spine, then hooks his arms under Kihyuns armpits to stand him up.

 

Kihyun breathes out some wit the best he can, “No. I can’t. Cancel all schedules. My ass is broken and never returning.” He throws his hands back and forth, wonho chuckling and moving him to the couch. He pulls the others pants back up then his own. Going back to the kitchen, he grabs some paper towels cleaning the cum off the cabinet and the floor, throwing that away then taking a wet rag to the areas to actually clean them. When he’s done he walks back over to kihyun, whose body is slick with sweat, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. 

 

Feeling wonho push his hair out of his face, kihyun opens his eyes to see Wonho probably sweatier than he is. He reaches out and pushes Wonho’s plastered hair back too, then cups his cheek bringing him into a kiss. They kiss soft and deep, Kihyun tugging on Wonho’s arm to pull him onto the couch. 

 

“Couldn’t you guys like wait? Maybe until we weren’t here? Or asleep? Or maybe just gone to a room?” They hear Minhyuk's voice as he enters, going straight to the fridge, “I’ve been fucking parched this whole time because you decided to fuck in front of the fridge.” 

 

“Sorry bro, got a little too excited I guess.” Wonho says back, but his eyes are locked on Kihyuns, smiling brightly. They both chuckle, wonho laying down nuzzling his face into Kihyuns collar.

 

“No, no. It’s fine. Just don’t forget me next time.” Minhyuk jokes.

 

Wonho sits up fast, “Oh really?” He eyes minhyuk with a smirk. Tracing kihyuns chest, Kihyun also looks up with a cocked eyebrow. 

 

Minhyuk swallows his drink hard opening and closing his mouth a few times before nodding his head once, “yes. Please remember me next time.” He blows a kiss and smacks his ass before leaving back to his room. 

 

Wonho looks back at kihyun and shrugs, “That’s an adventure. Do you really wanna try?”

 

Kihyun nods smiling big, “I’d love to fill you up and make you scream our names.” 

 

Wonho gasps feeling his organ twitch, “Challenge accepted.” He leans down for another kiss, nuzzling back into the others neck before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments or come talk to me on twitter @toniztwit

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments or come talk to me on twitter!!~~ @toniztwit


End file.
